De anhelos y corrupciones
by Marjorine Broflovski
Summary: Tengo una alma corrompida y perversa pero tal vez tú aún puedas salvarme... siempre y cuando te arriesgues a que te cause daño.


_Ok este es mi primer fanfic Kyman y mi primer fanfic en años así que ténganme piedad no sé si sea bueno… pero mínimo espero les guste, adoro esta pareja ojalá más gente en el área en español se animaran a escribir sobre ellos, los dos juntos son tan geniales… está escrito desde la perspectiva de Eric, pienso hacerlo one shot, pero si tiene suficientes reviews tal vez escriba un segundo capítulo ._

**De anhelos y corrupciones **

Me acuerdo de la primera vez que lo vi en el jardín de niños jugando con su hippie amigo Stan, esa estúpida ushanka, ojos verdes intensos, rizos rojizos, actitud seria sin duda ese era Kyle Broflovski la rata judía, y me perturbaba vaya que lo hacía, el era todo lo opuesto a mí, siempre le importaba sacar buenas calificaciones como el nerd de mierda que es, tenía una familia integrada con papá, mamá y un hermano, sus padres lo cuidaban y se preocupaban por él, además de su marica moral judía siempre queriendo hacer lo correcto, obvio que ese niño me daba asco, lo odiaba y lo hacía porque a diferencia de él, no tenía padre que me quisiera, porque mi madre en vez de educarme salía a tener sexo con varios tipos, en vez de darme amor siempre trataba de llenar el vacío con regalos caros del dinero que le daban los hombres y deliciosas golosinas dieta que posteriormente me condenó a la obesidad, estando yo solo con mi promiscua madre viviendo en un pueblucho sureño sin que me inculcarán valores y malcriándome, cumpliendo todos mis caprichos con tal de que no la molestara era predecible que terminara así, siendo el caos que soy ahora.

Por eso albergué mucho odio y rencor hacia el judío él tenía todo lo que como niño yo deseaba y si desgraciadamente le tenía envidia, pero jamás lo admitiría preferiría estar muerto primero, así que para descargar eso que me pudría, empecé a insultarlo a meterme con él y con toda su raza si el me hacía sentir miserable yo le haría sentir miserable conmigo porque nadie jode a Eric Cartman si soy demasiado torcido pero no puedo ser de otra forma creo que por eso el refrán " Árbol que nace torcido jamás su tronco endereza" bueno yo soy como ese árbol y no creo que sea de otra manera provengo de la perversión y los bajos instintos de una noche así que ya no me puedo enderezar…

Sin embargo dentro de toda esa maraña de sentimientos malsanos, una pequeña y tímida parte de mi deseaba ser un poco como el, que ese niño judío pelirrojo jengibre me transmitiera un poco de su perfecto mundo pero yo estaba sucio, corrompido así que nunca hubiéramos podidos adaptarnos el uno al otro, además de que en mi caprichoso orgullo no quería admitir que necesitaba de el, alguien que ha tenido el tipo de vida que he llevado yo comprende que el orgullo es de las pocas cosas que te sostienen y que evitan que te derrumbes, así que no iba a ceder.

Pero lo más curioso e irónico de esto es que a pesar de que yo lo trataba como mierda y que de paso también insultaba a su mejor amigo Stan y al pobre de Kenny, el seguía buscándome para ser su amigo, esto era tan confuso para mi, me preguntaba la razón por la que persistía, según él y su cursi ideología "Todos en el fondo éramos buenos" y eso me incomodaba esa pureza en su pensamiento, la razón es que yo no me considero bueno, es más no me interesa serlo, ser bueno y marica en este cruel mundo no te sirve de nada, pero el era terco y no se rendía bueno yo por mientras me entretenía con él, lo admito pelear con Kahl es bastante divertido y me encanta hacerlo enojar un día asqueroso se arreglaba con un buen enfrentamiento entre los dos.

Y así lentamente con el transcurrir del tiempo los engranes de mi oxidado corazón comenzaron a moverse, entonces es cuando me di cuenta que ahí pasaba algo diferente, algo que no sabía identificar, pero los años pasaron y tal como sucede con las personas como yo al crecer fui empeorando, de ser un chiquillo malvado pasé a ser un joven perverso siendo un desadaptado social, yo le daba miedo a la gente si de niño era temible que no iba a ser siendo un adolescente y tenían muchas razones para alejarse para no acercarse a mí, los demás no mentían yo soy vil e insano y lo peor es que disfruto de ello, sentir placer con el dolor ajeno es delicioso para mí me he vuelto un pobre cabrón desviado y me encanta, naturalmente Kahl se terminó distanciando de mi y no me sorprende en absoluto es demasiado puro para estar conmigo.

Pero vaya vueltas que da el destino el pobretón de Kenny terminó siendo a lo más parecido a un amigo y es genial el estúpido no me juzga ni cuestiona nada de lo que hago, ha de ser por el hecho de que ambos nos gustan cosas similares, claro que a diferencia mía el se adapta a la gente y es popular el no es un inadaptado como yo, además del hecho de que no es un sádico… pero sigue siendo un pervertido y un vicioso el maldito así que nos comprendemos.

A pesar de todo cuando el pelirrojo tomó su distancia de mi más o menos cuando tenía unos catorce años si me afectó algo, la verdad lo extrañaba pero fue muy inteligente en irse, por que el comenzó a transformarse en el protagonista de mis delirios, de mis oscuras fantasías la necesidad que tenía de maltratarlo comenzó a transformarse en algo sexual, si algo muy gay pero es mi secreto mejor guardado que en soledad me regocijo en el, imaginándome en marcar esa inmaculada y tersa piel con mis manos, en hacerlo llorar y lamer sus lágrimas me excita en sobremanera, vaya Dios, sí que me he convertido en un monstruo… pero mi alma ya no creo que se pueda salvar, al menos que alguien quiera salvarme a pesar de mi monstruosidad, alguien que tenga esperanzas en mi, cierto judío lo intentó en el pasado pero no sé si lo pueda hacer ahora que la bestia se hizo más fuerte y con el riesgo de que la bestia se lo coma a él.

Sin embargo todavía me gusta observarlo, la mayoría de las veces a lo lejos cuando tengo la oportunidad de cerca, de manera discreta y disimulada, se ha hecho hermoso crecer le hizo bien, delgado , piel blanca y tersa, con esos ojos esmeralda que siempre me han debilitado, sus suaves rizos rojizos que le llegan hasta los hombros y su forma modosa y correcta de ser, como por ejemplo cuando recarga sutilmente la barbilla en su mano mientras lee un libro en su mesa banco o en la cafetería eso es muy común es una rata come libros judía, con esos anteojos que usa para la lectura, no me gusta perderme de ningún detalle cualquier es material para fantasear a mis anchas.

A veces cuando nuestras miradas chocan el trata de apartar la suya de inmediato ¿Se dará cuenta que me gusta mirarlo? O probablemente ya habrás escuchado los sombríos rumores que hay sobre mí en la escuela que es lo más probable, pero si te alejas por eso judío eres un cobarde o tienes miedo que corrompa tú vida perfecta de estudiante modelo y buen hijo, eso o mis ojos son muy malévolos cuando centro mi atención en ti si así es tendré que ser más cuidadoso al respecto para que los otros no sospechen.

Igual tú sabes que tú vida sin mí es aburrida yo sé que no estás a gusto en ser el mal tercio cuando estás entre Wendy y Stan, así que esperaré a que lentamente caigas en mis garras, tal vez no seas capaz de sanarme pero si puedo te aprovecharé, te haré entrar en mi mundo retorcido y Kyle Broflovski sé que te gustará, el día o la noche en que logre corromperte seré tan feliz habrás hecho realidad uno de mi más anhelados sueños pero por mientras lo sigo saboreando.

Estoy sentado en una mesa de la cafetería en medio de Butters y Kenny, tú en una mesa a la izquierda junto a la pareja hippie de repente nuestros ojos se encuentran marrón contra verde, tú me miras con tú expresión perturbada y no tengo idea de la razón de eso, jajaja es tan divertido, así que no puedo evitar sonreír, no cabe duda de que será tan dulce, dame todo lo que tienes pequeño judío.

_Ok eso es todo por ahora es algo corto... si les gustó mándenme review por favor y cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada :3, muchas gracias por leer, se despide Marjorine._


End file.
